


Melonpan

by aoyun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff, Aomine being a dork, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Domestic Violence, Profanity, Texting, kagami being sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoyun/pseuds/aoyun
Summary: [ 1 ] Aomine's bored and trying to get lucky. He's not very good at it (he's really bad at it).[ 2 ] Kagami is an omega, Aomine is an alpha. Naturally, they were probably meant to be, or something.





	1. SIX DAYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's bored and trying to get lucky.  
> He's not very good at it (he's really bad at it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made aomine a fucking mega-dweeb and im only mostly sorry?

> || DAY ONE ||

 

Kagami wasn't really sure when it started, but it was definitely Aomine's fault.

After swapping phone numbers under the advice of Kuroko who had grown tired of playing the middle-man whenever one of them wanted to 1v1 the other, they started hanging out rather frequently. Then, about three months into their whatever it is, Aomine decided to start acting weird. It wasn't even noticeable at first, just a few easily ignored and rather confusing signals that Kagami wasn't sure what to do with.

It took exactly three days and few awkward ( confusing [ super gay ] ) conversations for Kagami to finally understand what they meant.

**12:10**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami.

**12:12**  [ Bakagami ] - Aomine?

**12:13**  [ Ahomine ] — Let's do it.

**12.19**  [ Bakagami ] - Do it?

**12:20**  [ Ahomine ] — Let's fuck.

**12:20**  [ Bakagami ] - Let's not?

**12:21**  [ Ahomine ] — Okay.

**12:22**  [ Bakagami ] - Okay.

**12:25**  [ Ahomine ] — 1v1?

**12:25**  [ Bakagami ] - 1v1.

**12:30**  [ Ahomine ] — You were blushing right?

**12:31**  [ Bakagami ] - Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

**12:32**  [ Ahomine ] — Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Obviously, he wasn't too sure how to react to his rival propositioning him, but he eventually shrugged it off as an Ahomine thing and went back to thinking about basketball. 

Basketball was, after all, the basis of their entire relationship, so what else was a basketball idiot like Kagami supposed to think?

**12:33**  [ Bakagami ] - I honestly wouldn't be against you being rammed into by a truck.

**12:34**  [ Ahomine ] — I honestly wouldn't be against you being rammed onto my dick.

**12:35**  [ Bakagami ] - You need to stop.

**12:35**  [ Ahomine ] — Stopping.

**12:35**  [ Ahomine ] — Too fast?

**12:35**  [ Ahomine ] — Too hard*?

**12:36**  [ Ahomine ] — Too rough*?

**12:37**  [ Ahomine ] — Now change 'too' to 'do you want it'

**12:38**  [ Bakagami ] - Fuck. You.

**12:37**  [ Ahomine ] — Exactly.

The 1v1 was lovely and Kagami, of course, won.

 

> || DAY TWO ||

 

**13:02**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami.

**13:05**  [ Bakagami ] - Aomine?

**13:06**  [ Ahomine ] — Let's hang out.

**13:07**  [ Bakagami ] - Okay?

**13:08**  [ Ahomine ] — In your bed.

**13:09**  [ Bakagami ] - What.

**13:10**  [ Ahomine ] — Or on your couch.

**13:10**  [ Ahomine ] — Or on your kitchen table.

**13:11**  [ Ahomine ] — Or even just on the floor.

**13:12**  [ Bakagami ] - Okay?

**13:12**  [ Bakagami ] - 1v1 later?

**13:12**  [ Ahomine ] — You really are a basketball idiot.

**13:14**  [ Bakagami ] - I don't want to hear something like that from someone like you, stupid.

**13:15**  [ Ahomine ] — Subtext idiot.

 

> || DAY TWO ⇉ DAY THREE ||

 

**23:10**  [ Aho ] — Kagami.

**23** **:20**  [ Baka ] - Aomine.

**23** **:21**  [ Aho ] — Are you a virgin?

**23** **:21**  [ Baka ] - Do you want to die?

**23** **:23**  [ Aho ] — www that means you totally are right?

**23** **:24**  [ Baka ] - Why are you even asking? It's really late you know.

**23** **:25**  [ Aho ] — I was just curious if basketball was the only thing a basketball idiot like you thought about.

**23** **:26**  [ Baka ] - Don't call me an idiot.

**23** **:26**  [ Baka ] - Anyways, aren't you the same.

**23** **:27**  [ Aho ] — Hah I guess so.

**23** **:28**  [ Baka ] - Then there you go. GOODNIGHT.

**23** **:29**  [ Aho ] — SADNIGHT.

**23** **:30**  [ Baka ] -  _Baka is typing_...

**23** **:31**  [ Baka ] -  _Baka is typing_...

**23** **:32**  [ Baka ] -  _Baka is typing_...

**23** **:33**  [ Baka ] -  _Baka is typing_...

**23** **:34**  [ Baka ] -  _Baka is typing_...

**23** **:35**  [ Baka ] - You suck.

**23** **:36**  [ Aho ] — wwwww I could ;).

**23** **:37**  [ Baka ] - Go to sleep.

**23** **:38**  [ Aho ] — Don't wanna.

**23** **:39**  [ Baka ] - Are you five?

**23** **:40**  [ Aho ] — No.

**23** **:41**  [ Baka ] - And yet you're acting like one.

So of course, just like that, they ended up talking (bickering) well through the night and into the early morning. Carefully, Kagami didn't acknowledge the fact that Aomine was probably the only person who he'd ever let cut into his sleeping hours; not even Tatsuya was allowed to do that.

Of course though, this didn't mean anything since they were just basketball whatevers, there was definitely no significant meaning to anything what-so-ever.

**04** **:58**  [ Aho ] — So like can I do you?

**04** **:59**  [ Baka ] - What.

**04** **:59**  [ Aho ] — Like in the butt.

**04** **:59**  [ Baka ] - I am going to sleep now.

**05:00**  [ Aho ] — YOU DIDN'T SAY NO.

**05:05**  [ Baka ] - GO TO BED.

**05:06**  [ Aho ] — WILL YOU LET ME DO YOU IF I DO?

**05:08**  [ Baka ] - ARE YOU REALLY THAT DESPERATE?

**05:09**  [ Aho ] — IF I SAY YES WILL YOU LET ME DO YOU?

**05:10**  [ Baka ] - Probably not, good night.

**05:11**  [ Aho ] — Tease.

Later when Kagami woke and reread all the texts he only vaguely remembered replying to, he shook it off as Ahomine being a tired Ahomine.

There was no way-

.

**08:24**  [ Aho ] — Kagami.

**08:24**  [ Aho ] — Kagami.

**08:24**  [ Aho ] — Kagami.

**08:24**  [ Aho ] — Kagami.

**08:24**  [ Aho ] — Kagami.

**08:25**  [ Aho ] — Kagami.

**08:25**  [ Baka ] - Aomine it's eight.

**08:26**  [ Baka ] - You kept me up until five.

**08:27**  [ Baka ] - Go away.

**08:28**  [ Aho ] — I bet you enjoyed it.

**08:29**  [ Aho ] — You'd enjoy it more if you let me do you in the butt.

**08:30**  [ Baka ] - Are you drunk?

**08:31**  [ Aho ] — Horny.

**08:32**  [ Baka ] - You're a pervert.

**08:33**  [ Aho ] — Yeah.

Ah, Kagami thought to himself, those signals he'd been receiving really were gay ones weren't they?

Well, Kagami thought to himself, he supposed they did occasionally do things other than basketball.

**08:36**  [ Baka ] - I like you too idiot.

**08:37**  [ Aho ] — Took you long enough.

**08:38**  [ Baka ] - You're really bad at this.

**08:39**  [ Aho ] — So can I do you now?

**08:40**  [ Baka ] - No.

**08:41**  [ Aho ] — Fuck.

It took an additional three days for Kagami to finally cave in.

 

> || DAY FOUR ||

 

**06:04**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:04**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:04**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:05**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:05**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:05**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:05**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:05**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:06**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:06**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:07**  [ Bakagami ] - Holy shit what the fuck Ahomine?

**06:06**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:06**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:08**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:04**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:05**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:06**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:09**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:08**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:07**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:08**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:04**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami

**06:10**  [ Bakagami ] - Fuck, you just broke my phone.

**06:11**  [ Ahomine ] — Well you're replying so.

**06:12**  [ Bakagami ] - Why are you even texting me right now? I was sleeping.

**06:13**  [ Ahomine ] — Yeah I figured.

**06:17**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami Kagami

**06:17**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami Kagami Kagami

**06:18**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami Kagami Kagami Kagami

**06:18**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami Kagami Kagami Kagami

**06:18**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami Kagami Kagami Kagami

**06:19**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami Kagami Kagami Kagami

**06:19**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami Kagami Kagami Kagami

**06:19**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami Kagami Kagami Kagami

**06:20**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami Kagami Kagami Kagami.

**06:20**  [ Ahomine ] — Did you fall asleep?

**06:20**  [ Ahomine ] — I HAVE PRACTICE THIS EARLY AND SATSUKI IS MAKING ME GO, IT'S DUMB. GIVE ME ATTENTION.

**06:25**  [ Bakagami ] - I am taking a shower, fuck off.

**06:26**  [ Ahomine ] — Are you really?

**06:27**  [ Bakagami ] - YES.

**06:28**  [ Ahomine ] — SEND ME PICTURE PROOF.

**06:29**  [ Bakagami ] -  _Bakagami is typing_...

**06:30**  [ Bakagami ] -  _Bakagami is typing_...

**06:31**  [ Bakagami ] -  _Bakagami is typing_...

**06:32**  [ Bakagami ] - Wait. That's dumb why the fuck should I do that.

**06:33**  [ Ahomine ] — wwwwww you almost sent one didn't you?

**06:35**  [ Bakagami ] -  _Picture sending_...

**06:35**  [ Bakagami ] -  _Picture_ _received_...

**06:36**  [ Ahomine ] — That is a toilet.

**06:37**  [ Bakagami ] - That is where you were born.

**06:38**  [ Ahomine ] — Clever.

**06:38**  [ Ahomine ] — Are you texting me in the shower?

**06:39**  [ Ahomine ] — That's hot.

**06:40**  [ Bakagami ] - No I finished a few minutes ago.

**06:41**  [ Ahomine ] — SEND ME PICTURES NEXT TIME.

**06:42**  [ Bakagami ] - NO.

**06:43**  [ Ahomine ] — Dammit I have practice now. Bye.

**06:44**  [ Bakagami ] - See you later.

 

> || DAY FIVE ||

 

**10:20**  [ Ahomine ] — BUTT.

**10:21**  [ Bakagami ] - BUSY.

**10:22**  [ Ahomine ] — SO IF YOU WEREN'T YOU'D LET ME BANG YOU RIGHT?

**10:23**  [ Bakagami ] - NO.

**10:24**  [ Ahomine ] — TT TT

  

> || DAY SIX ||

 

**12:10**  [ Ahomine ] — Kagami.

**12:12**  [ Bakagami ] - Aomine?

**12:13**  [ Ahomine ] — Let's do it

**12.19**  [ Bakagami ] - Do it?

**12:20**  [ Ahomine ] — Let's fuck

**12:20**  [ Bakagami ] - Okay.

**12:21**  [ Ahomine ] — Okay.

**12:22**  [ Bakagami ] - Okay.

**12:25**  [ Ahomine ] — WAIT OKAY?

**12:25**  [ Bakagami ] - I SAID THAT ALREADY.

**12:30**  [ Ahomine ] — IM COMIN 2 UR HOUSE RT NOW!1!11

**12:31**  [ Bakagami ] - DON'T I AM NOT HOME YET. WAIT, NOW?! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!

**12:31**  [ Ahomine ] — THEN GET THERE SO WE CN DO IT! I DONT CARE ILL DO U ANYTIME OF THE DAY!1

**12:32**  [ Bakagami ] - I HAVE A FEW MINUTES OF PRACTICE LEFT, I CAN'T!

**12:32**  [ Ahomine ] — DITCH! I WNT TO DO U!

**12:32**  [ Bakagami ] - THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON TO DITCH!

**12:32**  [ Ahomine ] — YES IT IS!11! IF THERE WAS EVER A GOOD REASON THATD BE THE REASON!1

.

**12:45**  [ Ahomine ] — I AM AT UR FKIN HOUSE OPEN UR DOOR!

**12:46**  [ Bakagami ] - I AM ON MY WAY STILL HOW THE FUCK DID YOU BEAT ME THERE?

**12:46**  [ Ahomine ] — I FUCKING RAN.

**12:47**  [ Bakagami ] - WHY?

**12:37**  [ Ahomine ] — BC IM GETTNG KAGAMI BUTT TODAY!

**12:48**  [ Bakagami ] - STOP BEING SO WEIRD ABOUT IT.

**12:38**  [ Ahomine ] — KAGAMI. BUTT.

**12:49**  [ Bakagami ] - FOR FUCKS SAKE.

**12:50**  [ Ahomine ] — EXACTLY, FOR FUCKS SAKE I AM BREAKING INTO YOUR HOUSE!

**12:50**  [ Bakagami ] - WAIT DON'T DO THAT!

**12:51**  [ Ahomine ] — I'LL WAIT FOR YOU!

.

**13:02**  [ Bakagami ] - I told you not to do it.

**13:03**  [ Ahomine ] — How the fuck was I supposed to know your neighbors would call the cops.

**13:04**  [ Ahomine ] — So no Kagami butt today?

**13:05**  [ Bakagami ] - None.

It took a few extra days to actually get to the deed though.

 

> || MIDNIGHT OMAKE ||

 

**00:10**  [ Aomine ] - I FINALLY DID KAGAMI IN THE BUTT

**00:13**  [ Tetsuya ] - ... That wasn't something I needed to know Aomine-kun.

**00:13**  [ Aomine ] - IT'S THE BEST BUTT EVER.

**00:14**  [ Tetsuya ] - I'm going to sleep.

**00:15**  [ Aomine ] - THE. BEST.

.

**00:20**  [ Kuroko ] - Congratulate Aomine-kun for me.

**00:21**  [ Kagami ] - For what?

**00:22**  [ Kuroko ] - For getting to do, "Kagami in the butt" which was, "the best butt ever."

**00:22**  [ Kagami ] - I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM.

Kuroko nodded in satisfaction. Aomine should've knew better than to wake him with stupid text messages about his sex life.

...

Kagami's butt, huh?

...

**00:37**  [ Tetsuya ] -  _Tetsuya is typing_...

**00:37**  [ Tetsuya ] -  _Tetsuya is typing_...

**00:38**  [ Tetsuya ] -  _Tetsuya is typing_...

**00:39**  [ Tetsuya ] -  _Tetsuya is typing_...

**00:40**  [ Tetsuya ] - Was it really that good?

**00:41**  [ Aomine ] - The fucking best.

 

[ fin ]

.

* * *

 

**NEXT UP**  :: (( GROWING PAINS )) [  **PREVIEW** ] 

 

"You know," Aomine starts, "you should become my mate."

Kagami chokes.

"My oh-may-guh~" Aomine smirks.

"Fuck off."

A minute later he adds, "and eat your fucking noodles."

Aomine laughs and it's still not attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll stop after this one i promise.


	2. GROWING PAINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is an omega, Aomine is an alpha.  
> Naturally, they were probably meant to be, or something.
> 
> or
> 
> Kagami is a traumatized omega and it’s about as funny as it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note :: be prepared for the slightly awkward time-skip after part three.
> 
> background info :: [ alpha population 25% ] [ beta population 60% ] [ omega population 15% ]
> 
> warnings :: connected drabbles, rather drastic time skip, mild derogatory name calling, brief mentions of domestic violence

 

> PART ONE

 

It starts with Kagami being stupid and careless. Halfway through the semester, he forgets about the changing season and leaves his house smelling of pheromones and something nauseatingly sweet. Of course it's the perverse blue haired boy who sits behind him in class who notices and now Kagami is running through the streets like an idiot fully aware of the many eyes glued to him. If only he'd remembered to take his stupid medication.

When a hand wraps itself around Kagami's wrist just feet away from his safe haven, he doesn't even hesitate to throw the first punch.

"Shit Bakagami, that 'urt-"

Kagami is only sort of apologetic afterwards (he's not).

. 

The irritation simmering angrily beneath his skin boils hotter than the noodles on his stove. Glancing up from his kitchen he wonders how the hell he let this happen as his eyes fall on the lean alpha sprawled out on his sofa with an icepack pressed against his bruised nose.

Right, he sucker punched his classmate in the face.

He wasn't even all that sorry, it honestly felt great when he did it.

"Your right hook is really something you know," says Aomine.

"..."

"For an omega at least."

Kagami glares at his noodles and refuses to lower himself to Aomine's level.

He's practically squinting by the time he finally blurts out a reply anyways. "Right, remind me again why i'm making you dinner."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do after punching an innocent person in the face?" Aomine answers cheekily.

"Innocent you say."

"Completely."

Kagami rolls his eyes, "of course."

"What are you making anyways?"

"Pasta, I don't have much food in the house at the moment," Kagami answers with a sigh. He'd been meaning to go shopping today, but that obviously didn't happen.

"Ah."

"Ah."

The silence that ensues is awkward and further emphasized by the loud ticking of Kagami's clock.

Tic.

Tic.

 _Tic_.

 _Tic_.

Aomine is the first to crack. "So when did you become an omega anyways?"

"You don't just suddenly become an omega you know," Kagami deadpans.

"Well yeah, but I would have noticed an unmated omega sitting in front of me after three months."

"Maybe you're just an idiot."

"Oi! I don't want to be called an idiot by an idiot," Aomine replies his eyes narrowing irritably.

Kagami shrugs and turns back to his noodles.

 _He's not worth it, he's not worth it, he's not worth it_ -

"I guess I can kind of see it," Aomine pipes up, titling his head to the side as he studies Kagami's face.

Kagami pretends he isn't as conscious of it as he is, "see what?"

"The submissive in you."

Red eyes snap up and a low growl sounds from the back of Kagami's throat.

Aomine smirks, "or maybe not."

 _Tic_.

 _Tic_.

 _Tic_.

A deep chuckle caresses Kagami's eardrums, but he quickly shakes the feeling off and tells himself that it isn't attractive.

"You're quite strange you know."

"Not really," Kagami argues half-heartedly.

He already knows he is.

"You know," Aomine starts, "you should become my mate."

Kagami chokes.

"My oh-may-guh~" Aomine sounds out.

"Fuck off."

A minute later he adds, "and eat your fucking noodles."

Aomine laughs and it's still not attractive.

 

> PART TWO

 

Monday morning comes sooner than Kagami wishes it would and when he goes to school smelling of wet dog nobody bats an eyelash.

"Whoa, what animal took a dump all over you this morning?"

Nobody except, of course, that annoying blue haired bastard.

"Fuck off."

"You know you say that a lot," Aomine remarks dryly, "keep that up and i'm going to think you really hate me."

"Fuck. Off."

Aomine laughs, "you're a funny guy Bakagami."

"And you're an asshole Ahomine."

He shrugs, "it comes with the territory."

"Territory of what, being a bastard?"

"Of being hot," he corrects.

"Now who's being funny?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

Kagami rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to his cell-phone.

"You know, I've known for a while now that you only ever take out your cell-phone to look busy so nobody bothers you."

Kagami doesn't bother to look up, "do you know?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you figure?"

"Noticed you playing solitaire the other day. Nobody plays fucking solitaire for fun."

Kagami snorts, but doesn't bother to reply.

When Aomine stops bothering him, Kagami habitually puts his phone away.

"Aha! Caught you red handed!" Aomine exclaims, "and red haired!"

Kagami facepalms and Aomine flashes him his famous million dollar smile.

"Stupid," Kagami mutters under his breath.

Aomine's smile doesn't waver.

"So have you given it any thought?" He asks suddenly.

"Thought on what?" Kagami asks dryly.

"You know-" Aomine trails off uncharacteristically hesitant.

"No I don't, that's why I asked stupid."

"On becoming my mate?"

Kagami slips out of his seat.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's not!"

"Kagami-kun please get back into your seat so I can take attendance."

Kagami jumps in surprise, slamming his head against the side of his neighbors desk in the process.

"Kuroko-sensei, when did you get here?"

"I was here since the beginning."

"Yeah Bakagami, he was here since the beginning," Aomine echoes.

"Fuck you, you didn't know shit Ahomine."

"You shouldn't use profanity at school Kagami-kun."

"Sorry Kuroko-sensei," Kagami coughs awkwardly having already forgotten there was a teacher present; Kuroko-sensei was odd like that.

"You should be," Aomine replies haughtily.

From behind his back, Kagami flips Aomine the finger.

In front of his face and the rest of the class, Aomine flips one back.

"Aomine-kun-" starts Kuroko-sensei, pinning Aomine with  _the look_.

Aomine groans.

Kagami snickers.

.

If there is one thing about Aomine that Kagami doesn't completely hate, it's definitely his basketball.

The first time they played it was slightly embarrassing. Kagami had chosen against joining the school basketball team because he felt it would make it difficult to keep his secret under wraps. Aomine on the other hand, was on the team so Kagami had seen the alpha play often enough that he'd been under the impression he already knew what to expect. It was an embarrassing case of both of them underestimating the other and then enjoying it way too much afterwards.

To be honest, playing Aomine was different from anything Kagami had ever felt. He'd played plenty of strong players before back in America and even met a few interesting ones while playing street ball here in Japan ( like that weird blonde ), but nothing could compare to playing Aomine Daiki. If he had to put a description to basketball with Aomine it would probably be sex and a lot of that was because playing against Aomine felt extremely personal and even, at times, a bit uncomfortable.

It was all intense stare downs, close proximity, mixing of sweat, and rapid untamable pounding in his ears.

It was him and it was Aomine and that was it. Kagami and Aomine, nothing else mattered.

Frankly, it was extremely empowering for Kagami to be able to face down such an intense player and still be able to keep up, and it was immensely exciting to not know who will win, to not be able to predict what will come next. It was honestly a lot like the descriptions he'd heard from those who had finally found their  _one_.

And wasn't that just fucking terrifying.

Face to face with the blue haired alpha, a group of unimportant students gather around the basketball court as the two faced off in an intense one-on-one.

"So have you given it any thought?"

Kagami tells him to fuck off and hopes he eventually drop it.

 

> PART THREE ( INTERLUDE )

 

Kagami stands over the stove grilling a teriyaki burger while Aomine flips through the channels on his television and occasionally complains about being hungry. Honestly, it's so fucking domestic that Kagami wants to throw up, laugh, pull out his hair, and gush like a hormonal pre-teen all at the same time.

"Hey Bakagami I am bored."

"Hey Ahomine I don't care."

Aomine whines and slides down the couch like the pouting child he is.

"You're going to ruin my couch by doing that."

"I don't care."

Kagami's eyebrow twitches, "you're such a child."

" _You're such a child_."

"I am making you food."

"And I _lur-ve_ ~ you for it."

Kagami is half way through an eye roll when he finally realizes he has actually gotten used to Aomine's presence. Mentally slapping himself, he's not sure if he wants to slam his face into a wall or slam Aomine's face into the wall. He shakes his head unaware of the blue eyes starting at him in confusion, even if he did Aomine's a lot like a cockroach and not just because he's a dick.

Oh god, he's making penis jokes now. It's definitely one-hundred percent Aomine's fault.

"This sucks," he unknowingly says aloud.

"I mean, I can if you want," Aomine answers breaking Kagami out of his thoughts.

"..." Slowly Kagami's brain attempts to piece together the meaning of Aomine's reply.

It's probably the fact he's actually able to that gets him.

"..."

"Kagami?"

"..."

Aomine gets up and peers over the counter Kagami had just crouched behind.

From the awkward angle, he can just barely make out the flushed face hidden behind two large hands. Aomine smirks,  _cute_.

"What's wrong Ka- _ga_ - _mi_ ~?"

"I am turning into a pervert."

"Are you?"

"I made a penis joke in my head."

"I bet it was a really great one too."

It really was, "it's all your fault!"

"It's my fault you're a pervert?"

"It is!"

"Heh."

"Don't look so smug about it!"

"I can make you a lot of things-"

"Don't-"

"-since I already turned your brain into a pervert-"

"-stop-"

"-should I make a mess out of the rest of you too?"

Kagami's face is redder than his hair, "fucking die Ahomine!"

"But wouldn't you miss me to much?"

"I WOULDN'T!"

Aomine laughs.

Oh god, it is attractive.

 

> PART FOUR

 

Kagami is not unfamiliar with nightmares for he's dreamt of the past for years now.

He remembers the many  _many_  nights he spent fighting off the urge to submit to a man he loathed with his entire being and the many  _many_  following nights he spent fighting off that same loathing for the sake of a sad pathetic woman. He even remembers the sound that sad pathetic woman's head made each time it made contact with the pavement and to this day that sound echoes painfully in his head each time he looks into the mirror and remembers what he is.

"LET HER GO!" He runs.

"TAIGA DON'T!" He stops.

"Don't hurt him," she's pleading.

"Give me a reason not too," he's taunting her.

Then they slink into a dark alley as a five-years old Kagami sinks to the ground unable to fight off the submissive force grounding him in place. Multiple pairs of eyes pin him with wordless sympathetic apologies, but nobody actually does anything because that was just how it was. That, Kagami had believed at that time, was the true meaning of hopelessness and it wasn't at all fair.

_In the back of his head he can still hear her pained screams and when they finally stop it's not because she's been saved._

That night Kagami dreams of the future and when he wakes up he laughs.

He laughs, but it sounds a lot like screaming.

_In the back of his head he's standing on the basketball court with a beaming blue haired bastard beside him and it's terrifying._

He wonders if it's too late to run away.

.

Aomine knows there is something up the moment Kagami cancels their one-on-one.

Aomine may not have ever been the smarted crayon in the box, but he is an instinctual creature and his instincts are rarely ever wrong. If his instincts tell him that he and Kagami are right then they are and he knows that Kagami has noticed it too.

Kagami, Aomine thinks, is a simple sort of person with a complex set of problems. Something happened to make him the way he is and though he's curious he won't force Kagami to talk about it because it's none of his business no matter how much he wants it to be. He's not a touchy-feely sort of guy and Kagami isn't either, but honestly he thinks that might be a part of their problem.

It's been four months since he started pestering Kagami,  _four whole fucking months_. Normally by this point he would have already given up, he had only really bothered pursuing Kagami in the first place because of the idea of him. Kagami was an omega, he was interesting, and his smell was nice. Now, however, it was different.

Kagami was an omega, but even if he wasn't Aomine's sure he would still want to screw his brains out.

If he romanticized it he'd say that in his mind Kagami wasn't just his omega, but also Kagami Taiga the idiot he was disgustingly and hopelessly in love with.

Aomine is not at all a patient sort of person, but the situation is different and for Kagami he knows he'll wait as long as he has to.

So when Kagami cancels their one-on-one, he tells him it's fine and then adds a little jib about how his basketball is so good that he's even scared off the great Kagami Taiga.

Kagami replies with an 'f-u' and Aomine smiles at his cell-phone screen like some stupid shoujo manga heroine.

Hours later when he's still smiling stupidly to himself, he'll slap a hand over his face and wonder when it was he became such a filthy romantic.

[ Aomine Daiki ] :: I need help.

[ ??? ] :: Daiki?

.

Satsuki and Aomine were often mistaken for a pair during their junior high days. Aomine was an alpha, Satsuki was a beta, and they were never seen without the other so clearly they were a pair. For this reason, very few alphas ever approached Satsuki and it was also for this reason that they remained together despite the oddity of the fact an alpha had willingly chosen an omega for a best friend. Really it was actually just Aomine the protector and Satsuki the little sister.

Satsuki had been one of the unlucky ones who's mate turned out to be less than pleasant. Naturally, Aomine put a quick end to that situation and she later she fell in love with a female alpha who wasn't her destined one, but who was still just as loving to her. It was actually through Aomine that she met the woman and that was just one of the many reasons she would always treasure her friendship with the male despite his brutish and less than stellar personality.

Aomine has always been there for her, through thick and through thin, so when he tells her he's finally found his mate, but is having some minor conflicts with keeping him around, she jumps at the chance to return the favor.

[ Aomine Daiki ] : Get me information on Kagami Taiga.

So she does and she wishes her friend the best of luck because his situation is a very delicate one and Aomine is prone to breaking delicate things.

[ Satsuki Momoi ] : Daiki, I don't know how to say this, but Kagami's mother...

 

> PART FIVE

 

Kagami has been a lot of things-weak, pathetic, scared-but he's never once thought of himself as a coward. As it is, he also refuses to relate the current him to the weak person he used to be. He knows his fears, he knows his weaknesses, and unless it's a dog he'll never run from them. Avoiding them, if only for a little while, is another thing all together.

He needed time and Aomine gave that to him, but in the end Aomine is still Aomine and he can only avoid a determined Aomine for so long.

"Bakagami, you need to stop running."

"I know," he's a bit surprised by the firmness in his answer and by the look on Aomine's face so is he.

"So..."

"So..."

"You know..." Aomine trials off and furrows his eyebrows in a way that Kagami will grudgingly admit is kind of cute.

"Look-"

"No," it's the absolute conviction in Aomine's voice that keeps Kagami's irritation at bay, "I know what happen."

Kagami's breath catches in the back of his throat and he looks down.

Aomine scowls and grips Kagami's chin with his hand.

Kagami growls and fails to shove the taller male away from him.

"Look Kagami-!"

"No you look Ahomine!" And so like always they struggle.

Kagami lashes out with his fists, Aomine blocks them and pins the other in place with force enough to restrain, but never enough to bruise. Kagami snarls and Aomine snarls louder. It's always been physical with them, but never anything more. Aomine refuses to force Kagami through his status and Kagami dares him to do it with in furious kind of loathing directed towards someone only he can see.

"Kagami-"

But Kagami doesn't hear him and continues to thrash in his hold. He knows Aomine isn't using actually doing anything to him, he knows Aomine isn't actually forcing him into submissiveness, but he kind of wishes he was because he doesn't remember being this weak.

"Kagami!"

This time he can hear him, but he doesn't care because he is not a weak omega nor is he about to become one just because it's Aomine; and isn't that a funny thought.

**But it's Aomine.**

_In his mind she's being slammed into the pavement as he sits on the side and watches because he can't do anything against that alpha. _

_In his mind he's being slammed into the pavement unable to fight back because he can't do anything as a filthy fucking bitch._

Kagami is a weak person.

Kagami is a weak person

Kagami is a weak person

Kagami is a-

"KAGAMI!"

"What do you want from me?" He's barely even whispering, but Aomine hears him anyways.

"I want you to listen to me."

Kagami doesn't respond

.

"I am an alpha-"

"I know this-!"

"No Kagami you don't! I am a fucking alpha because my fucking blood makes it so! I am an alpha and just like you, just like any other fucking alpha or any fucking omega, I also have needs that I have trouble controlling. I know you already know this despite the lengths you go to deny it, but you are  _my mate_ ," it comes out in a possessive hiss and Kagami flinches if only out of reflex.

Aomine takes a deep breath. He hates the smell of fear, he hates it more when it's coming from Kagami.

Gently this time, he continues, "because you are my mate I have trouble keeping myself in check around you. Everything in my brain tells me that you are mine and that I can do whatever I want with you because of it. However, that isn't something you're comfortable with and it's not the kind of person I am. If I push you down or refuse to back down when you challenge me I am doing it because it's part of what I am not part of who I am. You seem to be under the impression that alphas are all big bad wolves waiting around to devour-"

"I know! I know!  _I know!_  Aomine, I fucking know this!" Kagami finally shouts, breaking Aomine's concentration.

"Then why are you-"

"-but I didn't before and that's why I needed time! I needed time to accept it!"

"..."

"..."

"Oh."

"-and I am going to need time to adjust to it and I am going to need time to get used to, and I know you're impatient and  _I know_  okay, but it's kind of scary and I'm sorry if that's a problem, but while I am not we- w-while I thought I wasn't weak, I know I'll need to get a little bit stronger before I can accept this completely and-"

Kagami's blubbering is muffled and then cut off when Aomine wraps his arms around him and shoves his face into his chest.

"You're not."

"W't?"

"You're not weak and I am not- okay I am, but I am not impatient enough that I can't wait."

"Yu'r n't?"

"I didn't- I thought you still thought that-"

"Well I don't," Kagami pulls his head back, but not enough to pull out of Aomine's hold.

"I know," Aomine snaps back.

"-!"

"I know  _now_ ," Aomine corrects before Kagami can argue, "and what you are thinking now you should stop because it's not true either. I don't mind waiting for you."

The silence weighs heavily on the both of them as they slowly begin to comprehend the complete and utter failed communication attempt that just occurred.

Kagami snorts.

Aomine snorts back.

And then they laugh and it doesn't sound like anything except laughter.

"Then why the fuck did you start freaking out you idiot?" Aomine asks between his laughter.

"Well why the fuck did you grab me you bastard?" Kagami chokes back between his own.

"I grabbed you because you weren't looking at me!"

"I freaked out because you grabbed me!"

When they're finally able to catch their breaths, their eyes connect and Aomine smashes his lips against Kagami's.

"Ow you fucking bastard that's my tooth-!"

"No fuck you, why didn't you prepare yourself or w-whatever?"

"How the fuck was I supposed to do that? I wasn't expecting it! You're so bad at this!"

"Fuck you!"

"No fuck you!"

This time it's Kagami who grabs Aomine's face and smashes their faces together. This time there's no painful teeth collisions, but it's no less intense and no less enthusiastic. It's honestly a little bit violent and even a little bit painful, but that's fine because that's just the kind of people they are.

"You're so fucking stupid."

"You're such a fucking idiot."

And really, they both kind of are.

 

[ fin ]

.

 "So can I call you Taiga now?"

The flush on Kagami's cheeks is brighter than his hair.

.

* * *

**NEXT UP**  :: (( ? ))

Not really sure yet it's either going to be a superhero AU or a vampire AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice this "one-shot" was pretty much just a couple of connected shorts slash drabbles crudely shoved together. It's pretty rushed and i'm not 100% happy with it for that reason. There were a lot of unmentioned plot development and background information, basically everything happened pretty quickly-mostly due to the rather drastic four month time skip between parts two and four. Honestly, I was thinking about expanding it, but really this whole 1shot is really just a bunch of garbage put together from an outline of a story I never finished and I wasn't sure how long my ADHD medication would hold me for.
> 
> So yeah, I'm not sure if anyone would actually be interested if I did expand it, but I might? Anyways, thank you for reading and I'm sorry this got a bit heavy I didn't really mean to do that. I haven't actually uploaded much to this site yet, but a lot of my work tends to fall into that angst category even though I'm not all that great at writing it hah.
> 
> Regardless, this was pretty fun to write so yeah, until next time my lovely anpans~!


End file.
